


Decisions We Make

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

“What?” The Doctor yelled as he stepped into the console room.  
  
“Nothing.” Rose held her hands up.  
  
The Doctor then stormed across the platform and down the corridor.   
  
Rose could hear him talking in his native tongue. She giggled. The Doctor had been explaining something to Donna when Rose had pointed out he was wrong.  
  
That had been a mistake. But it turned out Rose was right and the Doctor looked like a right pillock. So he had reverted to acting like a child. Rose just gave him a look and he had yelled and then stormed off.  
  
“What a baby.” Donna said as she leaned against the console.  
  
“Like all men, no matter what race, shape or form they cant take it when they are wrong and are proven wrong too.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Yeah, shall we go and see where he has gone?”  
  
“Licking his wounds in the library no doubt.” Rose smirked.  
  
The two women headed down to the library.  
  
\---  
  
Low and behold the Doctor was sat in his big old comfy chair with a battered old book in his hands. He heard the door open. “Can I help you ladies?” he poked his head round the corner of the book  
  
“Just wondered if we were cooking or having a take out tonight?” Donna eventually said  
  
“Or if you like we could go out?” Rose asked.  
  
“Erm, not that hungry, listen we are still on Gayn 6. They have a lovely restaurant just down the hill. Take the psychic paper and it will get you in. Tell them to put it on my Tab.” The Doctor then went back to reading his book.  
  
“Ok” Rose looked at Donna. Then they closed the door.  
  
\---  
  
“Sulking.” Donna said as she headed back towards the console room.  
  
“Men.” Rose threw her hands up in the air.  
  
Donna grabbed the psychic paper from the Doctor’s long over coat that was hung over the coral strut. “Come on Rose free dinner.” Donna smiled.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Donna headed down the hill like the Doctor had said. The building that was there was beautiful. The three suns were setting and the building was silver but with the red, gold and orange glint it looked spectacular.  
  
“Wow.” Donna sighed.  
  
Rose looked back up the hill. She wished the Doctor was here to see this. He would of loved it. Then she shifted her feet.  
  
“Oi Rose, Happy thoughts only tonight.” Donna nudged her. “He’s the one in a huff because you proved him wrong. He will be back to normal in the morning believe me.”  
  
“I know, it just doesn’t feel right being on an alien planet and him not being here.”  
  
“Come on am starving.” Donna pulled Rose by the arm.  
  
\---  
  
Donna showed the man (well alien) the psychic paper.   
  
“Ah! You are friends of The Doctor?”  
  
Rose and Donna both nodded.  
  
“Then follows me please.” the alien gestured. He led them through a door into a huge room. It was bustling with the sounds of people chatting. Glasses chinking. Cutlery scraping the plates and soft music.   
  
Rose smiled.   
  
It also looked beautiful. It was decorated like the sunset, in Reds, Gold and Orange. The cutlery was gold, the glasses were gold rimmed, the tablecloth was orange, the carpet was a deep shag pile and it was red. Rose felt a sadness that the Doctor wasn’t there.  
  
“Rose” Donna looked at her.  
  
“Ok happy thoughts.” Rose smiled.  
  
They sat down and then Donna told the alien what the Doctor had told her. “The Doctor said to put our meal and drinks on his tab.”  
  
“Of course Miss.”  
  
“Why’d you call me miss?” Donna scowled.  
  
“Donna!” Rose nudged her  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I call everyone Miss. Now I shall leave you with menu’s and bring over a bottle of our champagne.” the man smiled and left.  
  
“You say that every time someone calls you miss.” Rose looked at Donna.  
  
“I know, so have you and The Doctor spoke yet?”  
  
Rose shook her head. “I don’t think he feels the same way, to be honest he hasn’t said how he feels.”  
  
“Rose you and I know how you feel about him. Heck he even knows.”  
  
“Donna he hasn’t said anything about it.” Rose picked up her menu.  
  
“Rose, he has been through so much lately. Losing you, meeting me, all that happened with Martha, then the Master, he still wont talk about exactly what happened on board the Titanic. Then he bumped into me again and the times we had. They were good but when Midnight happened. He was so different after that. He locked himself away for a whole week. Then he came out and we went to the market planet. Then you came back. He almost regenerated and then had to fight of a Dalek invasion and their bloody mad creator.”  
  
The alien came back with their bottle of champers and two flute glasses. “Are you ready to order?”  
  
“Erm, tell you what give us your specials.” Rose placed the menu down.  
  
“Good choice Miss.” the alien picked the menus up and left. Then a waiter appeared. He looked human. He popped the cork on the bottle and poured the drinks and left.  
  
“As I was saying. He then had to deal with there being another version of him. He left him on the Parallel world with you. Then he had to wipe my mind to stop me dying. As far as I know he hid for a while after that. Then came someone who thought he was the Doctor and the Cybermen. Then the bus incident with Christina.” Donna paused and took a sip.  
  
Rose knew this of course but ….  
  
“Then Mars, that changed him. He became like the Master. He embraced that he was in charge of Time, he had survived the TimeWar. The Daleks were gone for good and he had won. He tried to change a fixed point Rose.”  
  
“What? I didn’t know that.”  
  
“Yeah. He saved Adelaide, she was supposed to die on Mars not on Earth. But it was to late. He had saved her. He changed time for a fraction of a moment and then the Ood came. He then knew he had gone too far. Then you know all about what came next. The Master, My Gramps, Me, The TimeLords.”   
  
“Yeah, how he almost died and regenerated. But good old Jack eh?” Rose smiled. Her old friend Captain Jack Harkness had stepped in at the last moment with the Doctor’s handy spare hand. The hand that had created John (the Metacrisis) The Doctor healed himself and didn’t have to regenerate. But then something amazing happened.  
  
Because the Doctor had changed a fixed point for a fraction of a second. Rose and John had been able to get back through to this earth. It was a long shot. But they had been trying for 3 years on the Parallel world to get here. John and Rose had kissed that day on the beach. Yes he had told her he loved her. But he wasn’t her Doctor. John was John Smith. He and Rose became close friends. Like a brother and sister. John had his hair cut, got rid of the sideburns and the suit. He wore jeans and t-shirts, kept the converse though he liked them. Then in that fraction of a second they had got through.  
  
The Doctor had found them. John had politely turned down his offer of travelling in the TARDIS. John just wanted to live a normal human life. So the Doctor and Jack set him up with a place to live, some money and a job. Martha helped him. She and Mickey were married. John eventually met a girl called Kay. They were getting on brilliantly. It had been 6 months now. The Doctor still hadn’t spoken to her much about how they both felt. They had just slipped back into their old roles. Then the Doctor had come up with a medicine that helped Donna to remember and not burn up.   
  
It was Rose who had asked Donna to come on a quick trip with them. Shaun was happy to let her go. He knew all about the Doctor and his ways and what Donna had done. So here they were on there third trip.  
  
The meal arrived.  
  
\---  
  
Off in the shadows a man was watching Rose and Donna. Then the alien who had shown Donna and Rose to their table stood beside him.  
  
“So do you think one of them is compatable?”  
  
The man looked at the alien. “Yes. You say they are friends of the Doctor?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good, this will be fun. Put this in the one facing me drink.” he handed the alien a small vial.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
\---  
  
“Wow that was divine.” Rose placed the knife and fork down  
  
“I am stuffed.” Donna declared.  
  
“Too stuffed for a piece of that cake?” Rose gestured.  
  
“Well I suppose I could fit a small slice in.”   
  
Rose smiled. Then the alien appeared. “Are you enjoying your meal ladies?”  
  
“Yes, it was divine.”   
  
“Ah your glass is empty and dirty too, let me get it cleaned.” the man picked it up and cleaned it with his cloth and then turned away to pick the bottle up. In that second he poured the vial into the glass then topped it up with champagne. Then he topped the other one up to. He placed both glasses back on the table.  
  
“Do you wish to order dessert?”  
  
“Yes, two wedges of that cake.” Donna smiled.  
  
“Good choice again Miss.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later Rose and Donna climbed back up the hill. A little drunk. They also had the remainder of the cake and a bottle of champagne for the Doctor. The manager had insisted that they take the bottle as the Doctor loved his champagne. Donna had almost begged for the cake.   
  
Rose opened the door to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was stood at the console. He felt such an idiot for going in a strop over something so small. He loved that Rose had pointed out he was wrong. Not many of his companions, well except Rose or Donna would point out that he was wrong. He wanted to hug Rose and tell her that. But something was holding him back. All around him his friends had found someone. Donna had Shaun, Martha had Mickey, Jack had Ianto, John had Kay. But he and Rose both stood alone. He knew she loved him. He loved her too. But could he take the chance and tell her? No, he couldn’t. every time he got close to happiness in his life something happened to take it away. Rose was torn from him and taken to another universe. Martha had walked the Earth in his name during the year that never was. Jack had found his own place in the world, Donna had to have her mind wiped. Yes they had all come back to him. But he knew that if he let Rose into his hearts again he would lose her. So he made the decision to be friends. Then the door to the TARDIS opened.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose yelled as she tripped in the door. “Oops.”  
  
“Oi careful with that cake.” Donna yelled.  
  
“You carry it then. Doctor.” Rose climbed up the ramp towards him.  
  
“Your drunk?”  
  
“No tipsy. The manager gave us this to give to you.” Rose placed the bottle and the cake in his hands. “Now if you excuse me I need to throw up.” Rose pushed past him and headed down the corridor.  
  
“How much did you drink?”  
  
“Two bottles of that.” Donna pointed to the bottle in his hand.  
  
“Riight, well it’s a lot stronger than you two think.”  
  
“Oi spaceman I can handle my liquor. Rose on the other hand no.”   
  
“She normally can.” The Doctor added.  
  
“Well not tonight, well am off to bed. Don’t eat any of my cake. I had to barter to get this.” Donna placed the box under his nose.  
  
“Ok I wont eat your cake.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Donna I promise.”  
  
“Ok, night, night Doctor.” Donna smiled and left.  
  
“Night Donna.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose got to her room and felt it spinning. She made the dash to her loo and vomited into it. She felt better after she had. She flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth. She stepped back into her room and got changed into her PJ’S when there was a light tap on the door  
  
“Come in.”   
  
The Doctor opened the door. “You ok?”  
  
“Yeah fine.”  
  
“Ok well sleep tight.”   
  
“Doctor. We need to….”  
  
“Rose not now.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Soon. I promise.” then he closed the door.  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn’t. She had the mother of all hangovers.  
  
\---  
  
Donna woke up with a headache and a craving for the cake. She threw the sheets off and grabbed her robe and was out her room like a shot.  
  
\---  
  
Rose slowly got up. She needed coffee. She picked up her robe and headed out her room to the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
Donna saw the Doctor sat at table “You had better not have eaten any of my cake?”  
  
“I haven’t.” he smiled.  
  
Then Rose came in.   
  
“Coffee?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Donna placed a wedge of the cake on a plate. “Well me and my cake are off for a soak in the tub, and to pack. See you in a bit.” Donna then left.  
  
“So..” the Doctor said as he gave Rose a coffee. “We need to talk.”  
  
“We do that.” Rose blew the steam from the top of the cup and took a small sip. “I know a lot happened in the years we were apart.”  
  
“Yeah you could say that.” the Doctor ran his hand through his hair. “I honestly thought I would never see you again Rose. Or if I did you would have a family.”  
  
“With John?”  
  
“Yeah, I thought I was doing the right thing leaving him with you.”  
  
“Well Doctor I don’t accept imitations. I like the real article.”  
  
“Rose. Listen I have thought long and hard about this.” the Doctor toyed with his own mug.  
  
Rose took a sip of her coffee.   
  
“I know that I never told you how I felt. On both occasions on Bad Wolf Bay. But I fear if I do tell you something will happen.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Rose wait, everytime I have something going good in my life something bad happens. I told you once before Rose. The Curse of being a TimeLord. Moreso for what I did on Mars.”  
  
“Doctor, I know you did something bad on Mars. But good came from it.”  
  
“Good, you call making someone take their own life good?”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that. John and I came through because of it. Isn’t that good?”  
  
“Rose, I don’t know, I honestly don’t know. I mean yeah its good you’re here. But Rose I am sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“I promised your mum I wouldn’t hurt you.”  
  
“You haven’t.”  
  
“Rose I cant tell you how I feel. I cant take the chance of losing you again. I think its best if we stay friends.”  
  
Rose felt her heart shatter. He didn’t want her. She had rebuffed John because he wasn’t him and now he didn’t want her. “Doctor please. Its all crap. You deserve some happiness.”  
  
“Rose please, I cant. I don’t want to risk losing you again.”  
  
“You would rather have me as your friend?”  
  
“Yes Rose, I cant do anything more. I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Doctor, I need to …” Rose looked at him. “I think am gonna puke again.” Rose was up and away.  
  
The Doctor felt the pain in his hearts. He so wanted to go and help her. But he was scared. Scared if he let himself love her she would be torn away from him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose reached her room and went straight to the toilet. She retched but didn’t bring anything up. She sat there on the floor. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he had. She sort of knew what he was getting at. He had lost so much. People he had loved died in his name or he didn’t get to them in time. He saw everything he had done in the TimeWar and he had expected to die. But he lived. Rose had helped him once but now. She had been away too long. Martha and Donna had tried but he had closed off. He needed to learn he could let someone into his hearts. After all, he had lost Rose before she had told him how she felt. He had to know that.  
  
Rose pushed herself up off the floor and went to find him.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had gone into the Console room. It was time to take Donna home. Donna had packed and boxed her cake.  
  
“Thank you Donna.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
Rose came in. “Donna.” then she hugged her.  
  
“You two gonna be ok?”  
  
“You know us.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Yeah that’s why I asked. Right then back to the high life.” Donna smiled.  
  
“Don’t spend it all at once.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it. Well see you soon.” the three of them hugged and then Donna left.  
  
“Doctor I need to say something.”  
  
The Doctor leant against the console and crossed his legs at his ankles and placed his hands flat behind himself on top of the console.  
  
“I know your scared that if you say how you feel something bad will happen.”  
  
“Rose..”  
  
“No Doctor, I listened to you, now you listen to me. I was torn from you before I told you how I felt. Martha told you how she felt after the Master, you helped to give Donna her life back. Look at all the good that happened. You can let yourself be loved Doctor and give love in return. I know it’s hard for you, but I will wait.”  
  
“Thank you Rose, I need time. I cant just jump and say it. Its complicated.”  
  
“Doctor I understand. I am going nowhere. I told you that a long time ago I was never gonna leave you I meant it then and I mean it now.” Rose then walked to him and hugged him. “I want us to be like we were, remember?”  
  
“Yeah.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“Good now, lets go have some fun.” Rose smiled back at him.  
  
\---  
  
The next few days were like Rose had never left. The Doctor treated her the same as he always had. It was like they had never been parted. He hadn’t opened up about his feelings but Rose knew it would take time.  
  
They were on this spa planet. The Doctor was picking up this special ointment for Sarah Jane. “So we going back to Earth?”  
  
“Yeah Sarah’s Birthday and I remember how much she loved this ointment.”  
  
“Should I be jealous?” Rose teased.  
  
“Rose Tyler you know better than to ask that.” he teased back. “Right lets go to a party.”  
  
“Doctor how old is Sarah at this birthday?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“It’s for the card.”  
  
“Well she is 48, but don’t tell her I told you.”  
  
“I promise. Now I need to find a shop to buy her something.”  
  
“Why? I just bought her something.”  
  
“That is from you. I want to buy her something.”  
  
“Ok we can go to the mall before we go to Sarah’s.”  
  
Rose smiled. “Thank you.”   
  
The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the car park in the local Mall so Rose could go and buy Sarah something. The Doctor had let Rose go off and get the present on her own. He watched as she smiled and left. His hearts fluttered everytime she smiled at him. He knew he loved her. But he still couldn’t tell her or show her. The fear that something bad would happen still held him back.  
  
He decided he would go and get changed.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had found a pair of silver earrings for Sarah, also a lovely card. She headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor had left a small note stating he had gone to get ready and Rose should do the same.  
  
Rose smiled and picked the note up. She headed for her room.  
  
\---  
  
Rose closed the door behind her. She placed the gift and card on the bed. Then she knelt down and placed her hands under the bed. She pulled a shoe box out, then lifted it onto the bed. Rose the sat on the bed and opened the box.  
  
Inside were lots of scraps of paper and the odd photo. Rose placed the note inside. This was the one thing she had missed when she had been parted from the Doctor (well except missing the Doctor) was her memory box. It contained all the small notes he had written and a handful of pictures she had taken of him. She closed it and put it back. Then went on to get changed.  
  
\---  
  
 **30 MINUTES LATER**  
  
The Doctor was stood by the console. He had changed into his Blue suit. With a light blue shirt and Red tie. He ended with his Red Converse. His hair, for a change was floppy. He had decided to forgo with the spiky look for a change. He ran his hand through his hair. It felt softer since it didn’t have all that gunk in it.  
  
Rose appeared 2 minutes later. She had a white summer dress on. With spaghetti straps. She had a small cardigan on. She held a small pink gift bag in her hand.   
  
The Doctor did a double take when he saw her. “Rose … you look beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you. You do to.” She smiled.  
  
“Ok then, Bannerman road here we come.” the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion  
  
\---  
  
Sarah Jane was stood in her back garden. She had everything ready. Luke, Rani, Rani’s parents, Jack, Martha, Mickey and Clyde were in her back garden. She didn’t have a birthday party that often, but this year after everything she had been through she wanted to. She was waiting on 3 more people to arrive.  
  
“Sarah Jane Smith.” a voice boomed.  
  
“Alistair.” Sarah saw the Brigadier stood at her gate. “So glad you could make it.” she hugged him.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he smiled. “How are you?”  
  
“Better now. So you enjoy Peru?”  
  
“No, it was horrid.”   
  
The two old friends chatted.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stood at the side gate watching as his friends mingled. Rose stood beside him.   
  
“You ok Doctor?”  
  
“Yeah, just you know. Sometimes I have to pinch myself and realise this is real.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Rose smiled at him. “Shall we Sir Doctor?”  
  
“Lets Dame Rose.” The Doctor held his arm out.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose approached Sarah Jane and the Brig who were deep in conversation.   
  
“He just faced down a handful of them and then he said….” Alistair was telling Luke, Rani and Clyde something.  
  
“Would you like a Jelly baby.” The Doctor ended the sentence.  
  
“Doctor.” Sarah yelled and hugged him.  
  
“Happy Birthday Sarah” the Doctor then handed her the small bag.  
  
“You bought me a gift?” Sarah looked surprised.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Sarah opened it. “Oh Doctor, I love it. I have just ran out today. Thank you.”  
  
“This is from me.” Rose handed her gift and card over.  
  
Sarah smiled and opened the gift. There was a pair of silver studs but they twinkled TARDIS blue. “Just a little something to remember us when we’re not here.”  
  
“Thank you Rose. You look stunning by the way.” Sarah remarked.  
  
Rose blushed.  
  
The Doctor was over by the gazebo chatting to Martha and Jack.  
  
Mickey came over. “Hello you.”  
  
“Hey.” Rose hugged him.  
  
“So how’s you two?”  
  
“Better.”  
  
“You talked yet?”  
  
“Yeah a little, just taking it day by day at the moment.” Rose felt a bit queasy.  
  
“You ok Rose.”  
  
“Yeah, just feel a bit sick. Must of caught a bug.”   
  
“You want Martha to give you a check over?”  
  
“No Mickey I will be fine. So how’s married life?”  
  
Rose and Mickey started to catch up.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was chatting to Martha alone now as Jack had gone off to find some more of the canapés that he had just devoured.  
  
“So you two.” Martha started.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You and Rose, you look happy.”  
  
“Oh its not like that. We are friends Martha.”  
  
“What? After everything you have both been through you aren’t together?”  
  
“I cant Martha, we have spoke about it. I just cant its complicated.” The Doctor sighed.  
  
“Men. I don’t get them in any species. You love her she loves you what’s so hard?”  
  
“You don’t understand Martha.” The Doctor turned and walked away. He knew he would face the third degree but he had also thought he could handle it how wrong he was.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah noticed the Doctor looking glum. He was stood over in a corner. He was watching Rose. Who was sitting chatting to Luke now.  
  
“Penny for them?” Sarah approached the Doctor.  
  
“What? Oh right.”  
  
Sarah sat on the seat next to him. “What is it Doctor?”  
  
“You could always tell when something was wrong.”  
  
“I know. So come on spill.”  
  
“Its me and Rose.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I love her Sarah.”  
  
“I know you do. We all know that. Have you told Rose that?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Am scared Sarah.”  
  
“Now that’s a word a never thought I would hear you say. Sacred of what?”  
  
“Losing her, something bad happening. Everytime I get close to someone something bad happens.”  
  
“Doctor that is just you. Its not because you are happy. Its because trouble finds you. Yes you don’t want to hurt Rose or any of us. But Rose can look after herself.”  
  
“I know, but how can I get past the fear?”  
  
“Doctor, you need to just go and tell her. Sod the fear, you two have been separated and still love each other and somehow you found each other again. Fate is telling you that you are destined to be together. Now follow your hearts Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Sarah. “Really?”  
  
“Really. Time is short Doctor. Not everyone gets to have another chance.”  
  
He nodded. “I will but later.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Pinkie promise.” the Doctor smiled and held his little finger up. Sarah wrapped hers around it and they shook them.   
  
“No going back on a pinkie promise.” Sarah laughed.  
  
“I know.”  
  
The Doctor then loosened up. He had them all in stitches telling them about some of his and Rose’s adventures.  
  
Rose laughed to. She saw he had relaxed. Had he made his mind up?  
  
\---  
  
It was dark now. Rani and her parents had gone home. Luke had gone over to sleep at Clyde’s house. Alistair had left too. That left Jack, Mickey. Martha, Sarah, The Doctor and Rose.  
  
Rose felt sick still. The Doctor had noticed. “Rose?”  
  
“Mmhmm”  
  
“You ok?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Just feel sick. Must be a bug or something. don’t worry.”  
  
“I always worry about you Rose. You should know that.”  
  
“I do as I always worry about you.”  
  
“Pair of worriers us.”   
  
Rose laughed.   
  
“I love your laugh Rose.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “I love yours too, you don’t laugh enough.”  
  
“Haven’t had much to laugh about lately. Needed someone to make me laugh.”  
  
“And that someone would be me?” Rose looked at him. He looked so lost, sad and happy all at the same time.  
  
“Yeah it would be you. Listen I can whip you up a sickness medicine later if you like?”  
  
“I would like.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Come on lets go find some food before Jack eats it all.” The Doctor took Rose by the hand.  
  
\---  
  
It was quite late when Rose and The Doctor left. Jack had passed out, The Doctor had put him into bed at Sarah’s who had declared this the best birthday ever. Then he and Rose were stood in front of the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door opened.  
  
“Show off.” Rose teased.  
  
“You know me.” he winked and they entered the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Rose said goodnight to the Doctor and headed for her room.  
  
“Rose.” The Doctor said quietly.  
  
Rose turned back to face him. “Yeah?”  
  
“Thank you for today.”   
  
“Don’t mention it. I had a good time too. Goodnight Doctor.”   
  
“Goodnight Rose.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose slept well that night but had weird dreams.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor slept a little too, sat in his comfy chair and his feet up on the console.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She sleepingly pushed the duvet from her and grabbed her robe. Then headed for the kitchen she was in desperate need of a coffee.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was stood at the sink, with his back against it when Rose opened the door.   
  
“Morning. Any coffee?” she yawned.  
  
The Doctor took one look at her and dropped his mug. It shattered on the floor.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Rose. Erm have you seen that?” the Doctor pointed to her.  
  
“Yes it’s a robe.”   
  
“No under the robe.”  
  
“What? Me I am under the robe. You drink to much last night?”  
  
“Rose look at your stomach. Its huge.”  
  
“Thanks I’ve been to the gym and your saying am fat.” Rose huffed at him.  
  
“Rose Marion Tyler you look as if your are 8 months pregnant.” The Doctor yelled.  
  
Rose finally looked down and saw what he meant. “Blimey.” Then Rose fainted.   
  
The Doctor caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” the Doctor eased her up and then he carried her to the infirmary to run some tests.  
  
\---  
  
A little while later Rose woke up.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hey you.”  
  
“Doctor, what is it?”  
  
“Well I have ran some tests and your pregnant.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Rose,” the Doctor raised an eyebrow  
  
“I know HOW but I haven’t been with anyone in a while. Haven’t had the time.”  
  
“Well its not a human child Rose.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Its not human, I scanned, it is at least 100 embryos growing in there.”  
  
“100, I cant give birth to 100 things.” Rose yelled.  
  
“I know, but its not like a human birth Rose, they are like small tadpoles.”  
  
“Tadpoles ok, so how the hell did they get inside me?”  
  
“Welll, the only time you weren’t with me was on Gayn 6, when you and Donna went to the restaurant without me.”  
  
“Oh the day you were sulking.”  
  
“I wasn’t sulking.”  
  
“You were too.”  
  
“Was not.”  
  
“You were.!”  
  
“I wasn’t.”  
  
“Ow.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Ow it hurts.”  
  
The Doctor ran a scan on her. “That’s not good.”  
  
“What isn’t?”  
  
“You have dilated 4 cm already.”  
  
“You mean I am going to give birth?”  
  
“Yes and I have no idea what will happen. We need to get back to Gayn 6. They must have some idea. Wait Donna.” the Doctor picked up the phone.  
  
\---  
  
Donna was sitting in her favourite chair in her new house. Shaun was at work. Her mobile rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Donna.”  
  
“Doctor hello.”  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Fine, why?”  
  
“Just asking your not erm how can I put this?”  
  
“Doctor just blurt it out.”  
  
“Your not fat are you?”  
  
“No I a bloody well am not I’ve been dieting. Why did I look fat when you left me?”  
  
“No Donna. Its just Rose is well… its complicated. She is giving birth to 100 alien tadpole things and the only time that you were both without me was on Gayn 6. So I thought I would check in on you.”  
  
“Oh right, well no I am just plain old me.”  
  
“Doctor!!” Rose yelled.  
  
“Doctor I think Rose needs your attention.”  
  
“I know, but did anything unusual happen at the restaurant?”  
  
“No the alien at the desk was very nice. He even cleaned and refilled Rose’s champagne glass.”  
  
“Did he now. Thanks Donna.”  
  
“Don’t mention it oh and spaceman don’t be a stranger ok?”  
  
“I wont, give my regards to Shaun, Wilf and your mum.”  
  
“I will bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
\---  
  
“Right then off to Gayn 6.” the Doctor sped off to the console room.  
  
Rose looked where he had stood. She lay there in pain, and the skinny arse had left her. “DOCTOR!!!!”  
  
\---  
  
 **ON GAYN 6**  
  
“How long until the hosts give birth?”   
  
“Not long now. Then they will fly.” the alien man said.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON BOARD THE TARDIS**  
  
Rose had managed to pull herself up and drag herself down the corridor to the console room. She saw the Doctor flipping switches and other things. Then another pain hit her then she felt the water (well what she thought was water) trickling down her legs.  
“DOCTOR!!” she screamed.  
  
The Doctor stopped what he was doing and spun round and saw Rose. She had black gooey stuff running down her legs. “Rose.” he jumped over the hand rail and was next to her in a flash. As soon as he was near her.  
  


WHACK!!

  
  
“OW! What was that for?” he said rubbing his cheek.  
  
“You left me in pain.” Rose cried.  
  
“Sorry, I needed to get us to Gayn 6.” The Doctor looked at Rose. She looked petrified.  
  
“Doctor what is this stuff?”  
  
“It’s the fluid that surrounds the embryos.”  
  
“You mean my waters just broke?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“What the hell do we do now?”  
  
“Well I don’t know exactly what species you are giving birth to. So I thought the alien concierge may be able to help since he was the one who impregnated you.”  
  
“He did what?”  
  
“Donna said he cleaned your glass.”  
  
“Yeah so?”  
  
“Well on this planet they have glass cleaners. The concierge doesn’t do that.”  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
“Lets go see him shall we.”  
  
“First thing am gonna do is slap him for getting me up the duff.”   
  
The Doctor smiled.   
  
\---  
  
The alien concierge was stood at his post when he saw the police box. Then he saw the TimeLord and the blonde haired girl. She was still impregnated she hadn’t given birth yet. He gulped as she strode in through the door and straight up to him.  
  
“You alien bastard.” she whacked him one. “You did this without asking.” then she doubled over in pain.  
  
“Oh that shouldn’t be happening.” the concierge said  
  
“What shouldn’t?”  
  
“Her being in pain.”  
  
“Well its natural for a human to be in pain when they are giving birth.” Rose said with venom in her voice.  
  
“She’s … You’re a human?” the concierge stuttered.  
  
“Yes of course I am.”  
  
“Oh I am so sorry.” the concierge drained of all colour.  
  
“Why?” the Doctor spoke.  
  
“Because humans are not compatable carriers for this species.”  
  
“That is definitely not good. How can we get these out of her?”  
  
“You don’t understand. No human has ever survived the birth neither did the babies.”   
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop. Rose was dying. “You did this to her.” he grabbed him by his lapels.  
  
“Sir I am sorry I only follow my orders. He threatened my family.” the concierge was terrified.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose looked at him as she spoke.  
  
The Doctor let him go. “Rose.”  
  
“I feel … strange.” then she hit the floor.  
  
The Doctor was by her side in a flash. “We have to save her do you hear me.” The Doctor yelled.  
  
“There is nothing I can do.”  
  
“What about your boss?”  
  
“He cant do anything either. Normally the babies hatch and find their was home without the host knowing. But only twice has it never worked and that was because of human hosts. So we didn’t use them. I didn’t know that she was human I thought she was a Alien as she had your psychic paper.”  
  
“Oh right.” then the Doctor remembered something Martha had said. “Hang on got to go. Don’t think I have forgiven you we will be back.” the Doctor scooped Rose up and headed back to the TARDIS,  
  
\---  
  
Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Martha and Mickey were hard at work in the hub when they heard it.   
  
“Jack.” Martha yelled.  
  
Then the police box appeared. The Doctor darted out. “Jack do you still have the device that Owen used to get the thing out of Martha?”  
  
“Yeah in the vault. Why?”  
  
“I need it like yesterday can you get it?”  
  
“Doctor its not easy to use.”  
  
“Jack, Rose is dying, I need it,” The Doctor looked sternly at Jack.  
  
“Ianto.”  
  
“On my way.”  
  
Jack, Martha and Mickey stood and looked at the Doctor. “She cant die?” Mickey said,  
  
“She wont believe me, I am not losing her again.” The Doctor said. Then Ianto appeared with the small device.   
  
“Thanks, you lot stay here.” the Doctor looked at them then he darted back inside the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Hours past. Jack had tried to get into the TARDIS but it wouldn’t let him. “Please.” he begged. He needed to know if Rose was safe.  
  
Then the door opened. “Erm think I broke it.” the Doctor held the device out,  
  
Jack batted it away, “Never mind the blooming device how is Rose?”  
  
“Sleeping.”  
  
“Is she going to be ok?”  
  
“She will be fine. I got all of them out of her and she is none the worse for it. But she is knackered. I am heading back to Gayn 6 to deal with the people responsible for this.”  
  
“You want any help boss?” Mickey stepped forward.   
  
“Na! I can handle it. But thanks for the offer.” The Doctor smiled and said goodbye.  
  
Then he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**ON GAYN 6**  
  
The concierge saw the police box reappear. He gulped and knew he was in trouble. He watched as the TimeLord came striding down and into the restaurant.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Listen, she is alive, no thanks to you. I know that some species reproduce this way. But you have to be more careful you want to be thankful that I am the person I am now because a little while a go you would have been gone like that.” the Doctor clicked his fingers. “But since I am not that person I have this.” the Doctor pulled a small device from his pocket.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“It is a human detector. When a human comes in it will flash green. So you know not to put your …… erm stuff in there drink, but know this. If it happens again I will hunt you and your kind down.” The Doctor’s voice lowered.  
  
“It wont sir I can assure you that.” the concierge promised.  
  
“Good. And I am afraid I will not pay the tab. Not after this. And I wont be coming back here.” The Doctor said and then left. He almost ran back to the TARDIS. Back to Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke, she curled up in lovely comfy bed. The duvet felt divine. She snuggled deeper into the pillow.   
  
The Doctor was sat on the bed next to Rose. He watched as she slowly awoke. He loved to watch her. She snuffled and snuggled down into the pillow. He placed his hand on her head and lightly brushed her hair. “Rose.”  
  
Rose felt the movement on her hair. Then the soft voice of the Doctor calling her name. “Mmmm what you doing in my bed?”  
  
“Rose, your in my bed.”   
  
Rose opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. Then she sat up. She took in the room around her.  
  
It was decorated in lots of colours. It had everything you would expect a bedroom to have. Well apart from the window to the left, it had a burnt orange sky and twin suns. “Doctor. Why?”  
  
“Rose shhh. You need to rest.” The Doctor lay her back down.  
  
“Doctor, are they all gone?”  
  
“Yeah, I couldn’t save any of them but it wont happen again I made sure of that.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Something Martha said a while ago. Jack had this device but I erm broke it getting them out of you. You have no damage. Its like it didn’t even happen.”  
  
“Thank god for that.” Rose slunk back into the pillow.  
  
The Doctor looked at her lying there, and in that moment he knew in his hearts what to do.  
  
“Rose.” his voice was almost like a whisper.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I Love You.”  
  
Rose looked right at him. “What?”  
  
“I Love You.” he said it louder.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I have for a long time, and this incident made me see it. I could have lost you without telling you how I felt. I cant lose you Rose.”  
  
“You wont.”  
  
“One day I will Rose. That’s the thing. One day I will lose all of you.” The Doctor turned and lay on his back. “I told you once Rose, I have to watch everyone I care about wither and die. I have done it many times. The Curse of a TimeLord.”  
  
“Doctor,” Rose sat up. “You say it’s a curse. But think of all the people out there, alive because of you. All the people you touched and loved. Its not a curse, sometimes its hard. Life is like that, I had to watch my Dad die a few times. It what makes us, well us. If everyone lived forever what would be the point. Yes its hard that you have to watch the people you love die. But having you in their life makes it worthwhile. Look at my Mum, she is happy living on a Parallel world with Dad and a son, Mickey is a better man because he met you, Martha well she is so better for having travelled with you. She found love and found her way in the world. Jack well, Jack was a conman who could have caused so much chaos, then he met you, now look at him. Fighting and protecting the Earth in your name and Donna. Donna wouldn’t be where or who she is today without you. You touch so many lives Doctor and you are loved 10 times over. You aren’t a Cursed TimeLord you are one Lucky TimeLord who will always have a family here on Earth. And one more thing.” Rose paused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I Love You too.” Rose smiled.  
  
The Doctor looked at the woman beside him. “Rose Tyler you always say the right thing.”   
  
“Thank you, now I need some sleep.” Rose yawned.  
  
“Think I’ll join you. If that’s ok?”  
  
“It’s your bed.” Rose smiled.  
  
“So it is. Bunch along then.” The Doctor kicked his shoes of and slid under the cover with her and they both fell asleep  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor awoke first. He was spooned up against Rose. He smiled. He felt content. Rose then shifted. He eased himself out of bed. Then he grabbed his trainers and quietly let himself out of the room. He got to the wardrobe and changed into his brown suit. Then he headed to the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
Rose stretched out and felt for the Doctor. But he wasn’t there. She sat bolt upright. Had she dreamt what happened. She threw the duvet off and grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had just finished making some toast and coffee when the door swung open.  
  
“Rose you ok?”  
  
“Doctor.” Rose stood there looking at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Erm.” Rose didn’t know how to say it.  
  
“I had hoped you wouldn’t wake up until I had brought this in.”  
  
“You made me breakfast?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what lovers do, don’t they?”  
  
Rose nodded. He called himself her lover. “Well how about I go back into bed and wait.” Rose grinned then the TARDIS shook.  
  
“Hold that thought.” the Doctor ran past her and headed for the console room. Closely followed by Rose  
  
\---  
  
He jumped over the handrail and had his glasses on before Rose had got to the door.  
  
“Distress signal.” the Doctor pulled the monitor too him. “Hmmm not good it’s a planet in constellation of Kasterberous.”  
  
“Where is that? Hang on that sounds familiar?”  
  
“Its where my home planet was. But there aren’t many planets left there now. Caught up in the war.”  
  
“Doctor, but it’s a distress signal what if.”   
  
The Doctor stopped her. “Rose I told you once before, there aren’t any left, I cant feel them.”  
  
“You couldn’t feel the Master.” Rose pointed out.  
  
“True, but he had become human. Rose I have searched lots of times for survivors. But there is only me.” then the noise of a bell came. Not the Cloister bell just a normal alarm bell. “Rose go get ready we are going to help.”  
  
Rose turned and ran.  
  
The Doctor looked at the planet the distress signal was coming from. It was the sister planet to Gallifrey, Caster. It had the same sky and grass as Gallifrey, the twin suns were there still. It hurt him to be this close to home and it not being there. He had never been back since he had ended the TimeWar. His whole body was telling him to run. This wasn’t right.  
  
But he couldn’t he had to help who or what was in trouble.   
  
\---  
  
Rose appeared 10 minutes later dressed and ready.  
  
“Allons-y” the Doctor said as he set the centre column in motion.  
  
The TARDIS landed a little more harder than usual. They both fell to the floor.  
  
“Doctor what is this place called?”  
  
“Caster. it’s the sister planet to Gallifrey, a lot similar in some ways, Orange Sky, Red Grass and Purple water. But that’s it. Be careful I have no idea what is out there Rose.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Rule one Rose.”  
  
“I Promise.”  
  
“Rule one?”  
  
“Don’t Wander Off and I wont.” Rose held his hand. “I wont. I am not going to leave you.”  
  
“I know.” then he leant in and finally kissed her. He cupped her face as he tenderly kissed her. The he parted his lips from her.  
  
“Wow.” Rose grinned.  
  
“Come on.” The Doctor pulled her towards the door and out into the unknown, grabbing his coat as he went.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor pulled the door open and then stepped out on the now black grass. “Ok that’s wrong for a start.” The Doctor said. “Rose stay close.”  
  
“Ok.” Rose gripped his hand. She looked up at the sky, it was a burnt orange. “That is beautiful.”  
  
The Doctor looked up and sighed. “Yes I know, you should see when the sun in the west rises its …….. Anyway lets go down here.”  
  
Rose knew he had been talking about Gallifrey. She held his hand harder as they walked.  
  
They walked down the small mound of burnt grass. Then the Doctor froze. He had found what was sending the distress signal.  
  
“Doctor is that a…”  
  
“Shh.” the Doctor looked at her, she saw fear in his eyes. He pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out. “Rose stay back ok.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
The Doctor slowly stepped forward to the mangled shell in front of him.  
  
“Leave it alone.” Came a child’s voice.  
  
The Doctor stopped and saw a young boy behind a rock. “Sorry I was just going to check if it was dead.”  
  
“No its not dead, he is recharging. doesn’t have much power left. Who are you?”  
  
“Erm Smith John Smith and this is Sally Fields.”   
  
Rose threw him a look.   
  
He sent one back full of apology.   
  
“How did you get here Mr Smith?”  
  
“Well my ship picked up a distress signal and I came to help.” The Doctor stood up.  
  
“He sent the signal, he does every three months. No one normally comes.”  
  
“Well people thought that everything had died in this system.”  
  
“Most of it did thanks to my own kind.” The boy sat down next to the mangled shell.  
  
“Own kind?”  
  
“Yeah, well I am not one yet, have to regenerate once before I become one, but I don’t know if I want to.”  
  
“You’re a TimeLord?” Rose asked.  
  
“Not yet I am a Gallifrayean. Not a TimeLord until I regenerate once.”  
  
The Doctor’s legs almost gave way. “Gallifrayean. Been a while since I met one of them.”  
  
“You met a Gallifrayean?”  
  
“Well he was a Gallifrayean, the Doctor.”   
  
“That name is forbidden he murdered the TimeLords, Gallifrayean’s and Daleks.”  
  
“Ah, touchy subject then, do you know what happened?” The Doctor sat next to the boy.  
  
“Only what he told me.” The boy nodded to the shell.   
  
“Ah, well that goes to show it then. How you got the wrong story. Yes the Doctor did that. He had to, you see the Daleks want to make everything Dalek as they see themselves as the superior beings.”  
  
“Stop it your lying, he said the Doctor saw what the Daleks could do, they had become allies with the TimeLords and the Doctor didn’t like that so he ended it. Yes the Daleks killed and Maimed but then they saw the error of their ways but no the Doctor, the blood thirsty Doctor didn’t want that, so he killed everyone and he survived. I have sworn that if I meet him I will kill him.” The hate in the boys voice was there for Rose and The Doctor to see.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“15”  
  
“Could you actually kill someone? I mean with your bare hands?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“I have before, there were mutants, due to the war, the Daleks tried to make new Daleks, but they went wrong.”  
  
“Davros just dumped them” The hate could be heard in the Doctor’s voice now.  
  
“D… John.” Rose placed her hand on his leg.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“Well they were left here, I have killed a few. He helps but it drains him.”  
  
“Why do you keep calling it a he? it’s a Thing not a he.”  
  
“He is the only friend I have left, he has helped to protect me for all these years now. From me being a small infant.”  
  
“Sorry.” The Doctor looked at the shell in front of him. “I could help.”  
  
Rose almost passed out. He was offering to help that thing. “John are you sure you want to do that?”  
  
“Well I could run a scan to see if its dying or not.” he looked at her.  
  
She knew he wanted to find out how much power and life was left in it.   
  
“You wont hurt him?”  
  
“No, I will just scan it and see if its ok.”  
  
“He not it.”  
  
“Ok he.” the Doctor took his Sonic out again. Then he started the scan. Every bone in his body told him to turn around and go. But this boy was Gallifrayean he couldn’t. he had to find out how this boy was here. He finished the scan.  
  
“Ok power at 3%, external shielding gone, weaponry inactive at the moment. So all in all it’s a hunk of junk.”  
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
The boy yelled. “He is not a hunk of Junk he is my friend.”  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Caleb.”  
  
“Well Caleb do you know what species this is?”  
  
The boy nodded. “it’s a Kaled, they are related to the Daleks.”  
  
“No it is a Dalek. The Kaleds were humanoid like us.”  
  
“You lie, the Kaleds evolved into the Daleks.”  
  
“Yes but not by choice, their creator wanted to find a way to make the ultimate soldier or weapon and he created the Daleks. Then the Kaleds were dying so over time they evolved into the Mutant inside.”  
  
“You seem to know a lot about the history of the Kaleds Mr Smith and the War.” The boy stood up.  
  
“Oh that because it was my specialist subject at school everyone had to learn about the Daleks, Kaleds, TimeLords, Gallifrayean’s. All that.” The Doctor smiled as he stood up.  
  
“Which planet are you from?”  
  
“Oh long way from here, Kastal 34.”  
  
“Never heard of it.”  
  
“Well you wouldn’t it so far away not many people on it.”  
  
“I think you are a liar Mr Smith.” The boy pulled out a dagger.  
  
“Now Caleb come on. The first people you see for a long while and you threaten them.”  
  
 **“System restarting.”**  
  
“Not good.” The Doctor looked at Rose  
  
“Doc…. John.” Rose yelled .  
  
“I know.” The Doctor stood back from the Dalek, its shell was broken open, you could see the thing inside, its gun was still there but everything else was gone. The boy stepped over and lifted the Dalek up.   
  
“Caan are you ok.”  
  
The Doctor took a step back “Dalek Caan?”  
  
“That’s his name.”  
  
 **“Doctor.”**  
  
“No Caan this is John Smith and Sally Fields.”  
  
 **“No this is the Doctor, he is the destroyer of worlds, and Rose Tyler part of his children of time. EXTERMINATE.”**  
  
“Sorry Caan you don’t have power to your gun anymore, and you have filled Caleb’s head full of crap.”  
  
“You’re the Doctor? THE Doctor?” Caleb still had the dagger in his hand.  
  
“Yes Caleb but listen Dalek Caan is part of the Cult of Skaro, he was created by the Dalek Emperor along with 3 other Daleks.”  
  
 **“Yes and you killed them all Doctor.”**  
  
“No I didn’t you and Thay and Jast did that, you killed Dalek Sec.”  
  
 **“He had become more human and human’s are inferior only Daleks are superior.”**  
  
“You see Caleb.”  
  
“You said Daleks were equals.”  
  
 **“Daleks are the supreme race,”**  
  
“No, you said.”  
  
“Caleb it was all a lie, I can show you what happened. Come with me, leave him here to die. that’s more than he deserves.”  
  
“You lied.”  
  
Dalek Caan did nothing.  
  
“Caleb come, I am a TimeLord and one day you will be too, I can teach all you need to learn.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
 **“EXTERMINATE”**  
  
“You cant kill you don’t have the power.”  
  
But in the blink of an eye it happened. A single shot fired from Dalek Caan and then the Dalek exploded sending Rose, Caleb and the Doctor flying through the air.  
  
\---  
  
Rose moved first and then screamed as she saw the Doctor lying in front of her. His chest was burnt and he had blood coming from his ears. She looked around and couldn’t see Caleb.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose was by his side, she had seen him shot by a Dalek before, but there was no handy spare hand to siphon his energy off to. “Doctor wake up please.”  
  
The Doctor started to cough. “ R … Ro …. Rose, Hello. Caleb?”  
  
“I don’t know, Doctor you cant change please not after you just told me how you feel.” the tears were falling now.  
  
“Change.”  
  
“Yeah, The Dalek shot you. didn’t he?”  
  
“Not me Caleb, I was knocked back by the blast.”  
  
Rose hugged him hard and kissed him all over.  
  
“Rose, Rose as much as I like the kissing I am in some pain and we need to find Caleb.”  
  
Rose stopped. Then she helped the Doctor up. “Your bleeding from your ears.”   
  
The Doctor searched in his coat for some hankies and then he cleared his ears. “They will be fine, just from the explosion. You ok? Your not hurt are you?”  
  
“Just a headache but no bones broke.”   
  
They walked a little way forward and then found Caleb. He was too still. The Doctor leant down. “Too late.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Caan made sure he died before the regeneration could start, the first one is always slow, but he killed him outright, he’s gone.”  
  
Rose placed her hand on the Doctor “I am so sorry.”  
  
“I knew it would happen I told you didn’t I.” The Doctor scooped Caleb’s body up and carried him to the TARDIS.  
  
“You knew what would happen?”  
  
“I told you how I felt then this, Caan and Caleb it’s the Curse Rose.”  
  
“Doctor its not, if you hadn’t answered it you would be none the wiser. Please don’t shut me out.”  
  
“Rose, I .. I don’t know.” The Doctor looked at Rose.  
  
“Please, Doctor.” Rose begged.  
  
The Doctor turned and left with Caleb’s body.  
  
Rose collapsed to the floor in a heap and sobbed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor took the body of Caleb to the infirmary. He lay him on the bed. He then sank to his knees and cried. He cried for all he had done, all he had lost. But most of all for what he had done to Rose. He had hurt her again, declared his love and kissed her and then this. Finding a Gallifrayean alive but also Dalek Caan. Then the Dalek killed Caleb, this had been too much, he had seen too much death, he couldn’t and wouldn’t any more. He knew it was mad to push his feelings for Rose away.  
  
But he couldn’t help see it that way, he could never be truly happy. He knew he would have to break Rose’s heart as well as his own two.  
  
He pulled himself up from the floor and went to find Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was on her way down the corridor when the Doctor appeared. He saw straight away that she had been crying. He was hurting inside at what he was going to do, but it had to be done.  
  
Rose saw him. “Doctor.” she went to hold his hand. But he pulled it away. “Doctor please don’t push me away.”  
  
“Rose its for the best, I cant be the person you want me to be Rose, I have tried but look what happened.”  
  
“Doctor that was just a coincidence. It happens, please you love me and I love you.” the tears were falling again.  
  
“It’s because I love you that I am doing this, please forgive me Rose.” The Doctor then placed his hands on her head.  
  
“No Doctor don’t.” Rose screamed out and then went limp. The Doctor held her in his arms. “Sorry.”  
  
\---  
  
Sarah Jane was sitting in her back garden gazing up at the stars. She smiled knowing that the Doctor and Rose were up there somewhere when.  
  
“Sarah.”  
  
She looked and saw the Doctor, Rose was in his arms.  
  
“Oh no what happened?”  
  
“Sarah listen, I have to leave Rose here, it’s a long story, I have written a letter for both you and the others. it’s the only way Sarah, I am so sorry, one day I hope you can all forgive me.” then he lay Rose down on the small bench and kissed her head. “Forgive me Rose.”   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
He turned and looked at her.   
  
She knew it had to be that way. The moment he was gone she tore the letter open.  
  
 _Dear everyone,  
I am sorry to do this, but I have wiped Rose’s memory of me, she remembers John but not me, I had to do it. She loved me but I couldn’t love her in return, everytime I get close to someone something bad happens like today, I told Rose I loved her, even kissed her, then wham distress signal from Caster in constellation of Kasterberous, where we found a young Gallifrayean boy called Caleb also Dalek Caan who had filled his head with crap.   
In the end Caan killed Caleb before he could regenerate and I knew then that I couldn’t be with Rose. In those few short hours I had held her and kissed her I felt content but its never to be. So please look after her, she remembers you all, just not me.  
Sorry  
The Doctor._  
  
“Oh Doctor.” Sarah felt a tear fall then Rose woke up.  
  
“Ow, what? don’t tell me I drank too much.” Rose said,  
  
“Yeah you drank too much.”  
  
\---  
  
 **4 MONTHS LATER**  
  
Rose had found herself a job in the local coffee shop. Jack had helped her get a flat, she had dinner with John and Kay. Mickey and Martha were expecting their first child, she was happy for them all. But every now and then she felt like something was missing but she could never figure out what. She shook her head and went back to work, it was 3 days before Christmas and she was rushed off her feet.   
  
\---  
  
Jack was sat in his office, TORCHWOOD and UNIT were on full alert after the last few Christmases. Jack had expected to hear from the Doctor but nothing. He wasn’t answering the phone Martha had left him. Something was up.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was on board the TARDIS he had buried Caleb on a small planet not far from where he was from. Then he had locked himself away for a few months. Now he was back travelling, he thought of Rose often, he was travelling on his own, not a good idea but he didn’t want to hurt any one again.  
  
Then the phone on the TARDIS console rang. That was the emergency number, he grabbed it.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor, where the hell have you been?”  
  
“Erm busy, why you ringing this phone Jack?”  
  
“because your not answering the other one.”  
  
“Oops, I turned it on silent. Sorry.”  
  
“Doctor we need to talk and its 3 days till Christmas here.”  
  
“Right, erm is…”  
  
“No she isn’t here.”  
  
“Ok then I am on my way.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack hung his phone up, if the Doctor landed where he normally did, and did it in the next 10 minutes he would bump into Rose. Finishing work, the Doctor needed to see that the whole cosmos needed the Doctor and Rose Tyler together.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor landed the TARDIS in her usual spot. “May as well open the engines and let you soak up some fuel whilst we’re here.” then he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
  
\---  
  
“Night girls, see you tomorrow” Rose called as she left the shop. It was freezing outside. Then a gust of wind blew her scarf across to the plaza. “Great.” Rose chased after it.  
  
The Doctor was halfway across the plaza when a scarf wrapped itself around his legs.  
  
“Oh I am so, so.. John.” Rose stopped.  
  
The Doctor looked at her.   
  
“Sorry you look like someone I know, blimey you could pass for twins, sorry I am rambling. Rose Tyler. That’s me. You are?”  
  
The Doctor was stuck. “Erm James McCrimmon.”   
  
“Hello James.” Rose untangled her scarf from his legs. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Merry Christmas Rose.”   
  
“Sorry but are you sure we haven’t met before?”  
  
“No, never met you before.” he lied.  
  
Then Rose got a flash, _They was stood in the snow looking up at the sky. ‘That way no wait that way.’_ “Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop.   
  
Rose shook her head, “Sorry, well I have to go see you around James.” then she was gone.  
  
“Bye Rose.”   
  
Then she stopped and handed him a piece of paper. “I am not normally this forward but you can call me if ….” then she stopped. She was hit by all sorts of images. “What? Cat Nuns, A Werewolf, Krillitanes. Please help.” then she collapsed in his arms.  
  
“Oh God no.” The Doctor scooped her up and ran back to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor carried Rose to the infirmary. He hadn’t meant for that to happen. It was a small risk that it could. He carried out a scan. When the mobile went off.  
  
“Jack get Martha and get to the infirmary on the TARDIS its Rose.”  
  
“Oh God no.”  
  
“Hurry Jack.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha ran into the TARDIS and straight to the infirmary. “Move.” she said as she approached the Doctor.  
  
“Will she?”  
  
“I don’t know, you shouldn’t of done it in the first place. After everything she went through to get back to you, you threw it back in her face, I am here for Rose not you.” Martha snapped at him.   
  
He stepped back, he knew Martha would be angry but this was different.  
  
“Doctor come with me.” Jack said  
  
The Doctor followed, he glanced at Rose before he stepped out of the door.  
  
\---  
  
“Doctor why did you do that Rose?” Jack asked as he placed a coffee with a generous amount of Whiskey in it.  
  
“I had to Jack, I told you all in the letter.” The Doctor blew the top of the coffee.  
  
“That is a load of bullshit and you know it. Your too scared to love again.” Jack growled at the Doctor.  
  
“Jack everytime I open up something bad happens.”  
  
“Doctor, look at what is happening now, she is in there maybe dying.” Jack thumped the table.   
  
“I know and I did that Jack.”  
  
“I did too, I knew the time and the place you would park, I thought seeing her again would make you see sense. I didn’t think it would almost and probably kill her. You never put that in the letter did you.”  
  
The Doctor had never seen Jack so angry before.   
  
“Jack … I … What …. Blimey.” The Doctor took a big gulp of the coffee then placed his head in his hands. “Jack I don’t deserve her love, look at what I did to her.”  
  
“For f**k’s sake Doctor for a TimeLord you can be so f**king thick. She made her choice a hell of a long time ago, we all did. We all love you Doctor, just Rose was the one who you fell for. You cant choose who you love. She was torn from you and lived on another universe. Did she forget about you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No, she spent her time trying to find you like you spent all that time trying to find her. Then she found you and we almost lost you. Then by some miracle there was two of you. So you did what you thought was right and took her back. But she wanted you. Then you almost died protecting this planet.”  
  
“I know and you stepped in.”  
  
“Yes and then by some miracle, again, Rose and John come through a tiny tear in time that healed as soon as they did. Doesn’t that tell you something? That the whole of Time, Space and Creation is pushing you two together. You are meant to be together you stupid, stupid alien skinny streak of piss.”  
  
“Ok, ok.” The Doctor pulled at his hair, “How could I have been so stupid.”  
  
“You were scared Doctor, now you need to reverse whatever the hell you did and bring Rose back.”  
  
“Your right.” The Doctor stood up and then headed straight for the infirmary.  
  
\---  
  
Martha was just going over Rose’s vitals again when the Doctor burst in.   
  
“What the hell do you want?”  
  
“To fix this.” The Doctor then walked past Martha.  
  
“How?”  
  
“By undoing what I did.”  
  
“Will she remember?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes when she wakes up.”  
  
“Its what I deserve.” The Doctor then placed his hands on Rose’s head. “Forgive me.” then he returned her memories.  
  
\---  
  
Rose sat up and looked at the man in front of her. “You pompous arse. You wiped my mind. I was working in a bloody shop.” then the slap landed.  
  
“I deserve that.”  
  
“You deserve more than that. Why did you do that?”  
  
“I was scared Rose, I love you so darn much I cant think bloody straight. Believe me I deserve more than one slap. I am so sorry.”   
  
Rose saw the tears in his eyes. “I will forgive you on one condition.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“You have you promise me no more of this silly if I say that this will happen. As the slogan says _‘shit happens’_ its not your fault if we have a kiss and then something happens, its just coincidence ok.”  
  
“I promise Rose. I will try my best.”  
  
“Well that will do for now and Doctor.”  
  
“Yes Rose?”  
  
“I love you too.” then Rose threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.  
  
\---  
  
Martha smiled and then left.  
  
Jack was stood a little way down the corridor.  
  
“What the hell did you say to him?”  
  
“The truth, I take it they are ok?”  
  
“Well she is snogging him senseless so yeah, they are ok.”  
  
“Good now how about we leave the two lovebirds be and go see our other halves?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose broke the kiss.   
  
“Wow.” The Doctor was out of breath.  
  
“There is more where that came from but I think we should rest first.” Rose then yawned and rubbed her head.  
  
“Headache?”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Come on I will get you some painkillers and we can snuggle up in bed and sleep.”  
  
“Now that sounds divine.”  
  
The Doctor smiled and held Rose’s hand as he led her out of the infirmary.  
  
\---  
  
A week passed by and Rose and The Doctor’s relationship blossomed, they hadn’t, how had Rose put it, *done the deed yet.* But they kissed and cuddled.   
  
Jack was stood at the railings by the bay when the Doctor came walking up.   
  
“Thank you Jack.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“No if you hadn’t made me see sense I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now.”  
  
“Its ok Doctor. Everyone deserves happiness in their life.” Jack smiled and headed back to the hub.  
  
The smile faded from the Doctor’s face as he got a flash of what was to come, a fixed point in time, in Jack’s timeline. Something that he couldn’t change. He needed to find Rose, he needed to go, he couldn’t stay and watch what was about to unfold. He headed back to the hub.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor saw Jack and Ianto in an deep and passionate kiss through Jack’s window. He felt his hearts sink.  
  
“Aw look at those two, I am glad Jack found someone.” Rose said as she poured a coffee. Then she looked at the Doctor, he had that look on his face. “What is it?”  
  
“We have to go Rose.”  
  
“Go? Why?”  
  
“Not here, I will tell you on the TARDIS.”   
  
Rose placed her cup down and followed him. He closed the door.  
  
“You remember that there are fixed points and points in flux?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well I got a flash of a fixed point in time.”  
  
“Oh right. Is it bad?”  
  
The Doctor nodded.   
  
“Ok, we cant do anything?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “Its Jack’s timeline Rose.”  
  
“Oh god no, what is it?”  
  
“I will tell you but after we leave. I cant stay and watch what is going to unfold.”   
  
Rose saw the sorrow in his eyes. “Ok, we just tell Jack you need to travel, he will understand.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“What about John?”  
  
“He will know too, but he wont do anything, he is still part TimeLord.”  
  
“Ok then lets go say goodbye.” Rose turned to leave.  
  
“Not yet, let him have this moment with Ianto.” The Doctor said as he placed his hand on her arm.  
  
Rose sighed. “Ok”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was busy fastening his shirt up. Ianto was tucking himself in. Jack grinned. “I wont be able to look at the desk in the same way now.”  
  
Ianto blushed.   
  
Jack then pulled him in for a kiss. He deepened it quickly. Then there was a tap on the door.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt but erm, well we are off on a wander.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yeah, places to go, monsters to defeat and all that.” The Doctor shrugged. Rose was stood behind him.  
  
“Ok well I knew it was coming really, you don’t like to stay still too long. Just don’t stay away too long ok?”  
  
“Ok I promise. Take care Jack and be safe and remember you have to do something’s you don’t want to.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Just remember it. Well got to go, tell the others I will be back soon ok.”  
  
“Ok.” Jack pulled the Doctor and Rose in for a hug. “I am so happy you two are finally an item. We all have someone now.” Jack grinned.  
  
“Yeah.” The Doctor then took Rose by the hand. “See you soon Jack.”  
  
“Bye Doc, later Rose.”  
  
\---   
  
The Doctor leant against the door as he closed it and shed a tear. Then he bounded up the ramp and sent the TARDIS into the vortex.  
  
“Doctor, what is going to happen?”  
  
“A species called The 456, Jack had dealt with them before. He was part of a team that handed over some kids in return for the safety of the Earth, but they come back Rose. They want the Children of The Earth. But Jack has to do something, he has to sacrifice something. But he will also lose something.” The Doctor was fighting back the tears now.  
  
“What? Tell me.” Rose stood by him and took his hand in hers.  
  
“He had a daughter and a Grandson on Earth.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Yes but he has to sacrifice his Grandson to save the Earth. But he also loses Ianto.”  
  
Rose clasped her hand to her mouth. “No, Doctor are you sure there is nothing you can do?”  
  
“It’s a fixed point Rose, I cant do anything. I cant.” The Doctor looked at her. “I wish I could, I tried before and it went wrong. I cant and wont do it again.”  
  
“Ok, ok, I know I just know how much he loves Ianto.”  
  
“I know Rose, that is why I had to go, it will break him. It will be the end of TORCHWOOD for a while.”  
  
“Will everyone else be ok?”  
  
“Yes, Gwen and the baby, Martha and the baby. Everyone will be fine.”  
  
“Except Jack?”  
  
“Yes, but in time he will heal. We always do.” The Doctor sighed. He felt so emotional inside. He looked at Rose. Then he pulled her to him. “I need you Rose.”  
  
“I am here Doctor. I am not going anywhere.”  
  
“No Rose, I NEED YOU” Then he kissed her hard. His hands where in her hair as his tongue sort out Rose’s. He found it and their tongues danced together in their mouths. His hands moved from her hair and down her face and came to rest on her hips.  
  
Rose wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her body aching for him. His hands then moved to unbutton the blouse she had on. She mirrored him by undoing his jacket, then the tie and slowly the buttons on his shirt.  
  
The Doctor moved her blouse open and placed his hands on her breasts. Encased in a black bra. He toyed with her nipples through the fabric. Rose moaned into his mouth as he did this. Then the kiss was broken.   
  
She looked up at him. She could see the want in his eyes. She quickly removed her blouse and then undid her bra. The Doctor shrugged his jacket and shirt off and threw it behind him. Then he pulled Rose close to him. He looked her in the eyes and then bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth.  
  
He rolled his tongue around her nipple, he licked and nibbled at it until it became erect, then he licked across to the other one and repeated what he had just done to the other.   
  
Rose felt the pull in her groin as he devoured her nipples. She could feel herself becoming wet. She wanted him badly. “D… Doctor please.”  
  
The Doctor let her nipple go with a small pop. “Please what?” he looked down at her.  
  
“I …. want ….” Rose panted.  
  
“What do you want Rose?” The Doctor whispered.  
  
“You.” Rose growled.  
  
The Doctor then quickly unzipped her pants and pulled them down. Rose kicked her shoes and her pants off. She stood there in her panties. The Doctor then took his own pants off and kicked them and his trainers away. She looked down and saw his erection straining in his CK’S. he pulled her in for a deep raw and passionate kiss.  
  
He ran his hands down her back. Rose moaned and shivered as he did this. Then he trailed his way around her front and then down into her panties.  
  
Rose held her breath as she felt his finger delve into her curls. Then he found her core. It was wet.   
  
“Oh Rose.” he whispered.  
  
“My Doctor.” she whispered back and he placed a finger inside her.  
  
Rose arched her back as he added another as he pulled in and out. Rose closed her eyes. Then she felt him add another finger inside her. He was drawing small circles. She started to buck back onto him as she felt her orgasm build. “Jesus … Doctor …..” she yelled out.  
  
The Doctor crooked his fingers as he watched Rose writhe against the console in front of him. “Cum for me Rose.” he urged her.  
  
Rose looked down at him and then her lips came crashing onto him. He never broke the rhythm as he pushed into her with his fingers. Rose pushed down on to him. Then she licked and sucked his earlobe and he growled from somewhere deep within. Then he thrust in hard and fast.  
  
“Oh … God …. I’m …. Faster Doctor.” Rose panted. The Doctor went faster. Then he felt Rose clamp around his fingers and scream out his name as she orgasmed, he kept the pace up and she was soon hit by another stronger one.   
  
“F**k Doctor …. Ah ….” she had her hands tight in his hair as her orgasm slowly ebbed away.   
  
The Doctor felt her juices running down his fingers. Rose opened her eyes and was panting. Then she watched as the Doctor placed a finger in his mouth and licked her juices from it. Then he slowly licked each other finger too.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Yes Rose.”  
  
“Take me, here and now. I need to feel you inside me.” she was almost begging.  
  
The Doctor grinned and then he pulled his boxers down. He made a grab for his pants. He knew he had a condom in there. He fumbled as he looked for one.  
  
“Doctor I am on the pill.” Rose told him.  
  
He tossed his pants on the floor. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. Their hands went everywhere as they caressed each other. This was raw and pure sex for them. Then Rose felt herself lifted off the ground and turned. Then she felt the softness of the pilot’s chair. Then she was turned again and the Doctor placed her hands on the chair in front of her. She panted as she felt him place his throbbing and hot c**k at her entrance. Rose raised her hips to indicate she wanted him.  
  
Then in one swift movement he entered her. Rose gasped as he filled her to the hilt. Then he slowly withdrew and plunged back in. Rose matched him thrust for thrust. She could feel her orgasm building again.  
  
The Doctor watched as his c**k disappeared inside Rose. It was a beautiful sight. Rose moaning in pure ecstasy. The Doctor became as vocal, if not louder as he felt his own orgasm building.  
  
“I Love you Rose Tyler.”  
  
“I love you Doctor.”   
  
Then Rose came and screamed out his name, then a few thrusts later and the Doctor screamed out Rose’s name as he emptied his seed into her.   
  
The stilled for a moment as they both came down from their highs and regulated their hearts and their breathing.  
  
“Doctor, that was ….. That was … I have no words.” Rose panted as she felt him go soft and fall from inside her.  
  
“Me too, I am sorry it was so quick.”  
  
“Doctor you gave me multiple orgasms, no one has ever done that.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
She nodded. Then she yawned. “Bed time I think” The Doctor said as he scooped her up. Rose nodded, then she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose turned over and bumped into the sleeping form of the Doctor. She opened her eyes. She looked at him. He was on his front, his hair was pointed at odd angles and he was lightly snoring. She eased herself up and gazed down at him. The sheet was just covering his bum, he had one foot sticking out the sheet at the bottom. Then he snuffled and turned his head.  
  
She smiled, he looked relaxed asleep and unguarded. She couldn’t resist running her hand down his back. He moaned in his sleep. “Mmmm 5 more minutes ok.”  
  
Rose tried to hide a giggle. She then ran her hand down to his bum. She traced her hand across.   
  
He wiggled in his sleep. “Mmmm Rose.” then he turned onto his back.  
  
“Morning.” Rose beamed at him as he opened his eyes.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
“You look so peaceful and relaxed.” Rose said as she snuggled onto his chest and he pulled her in.  
  
“I am. To think I almost lost this.”  
  
Rose placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t think on the past. I am here, we are here together. So what shall we do today?”  
  
“Welll.” The Doctor waggled his eyebrows. “I can think of something.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, kiss me.” Rose pulled him to her.  
  
\---  
  
They flopped back onto the bed after making love. “Wow, you have a very talented tongue Doctor.”  
  
“Thank you.” he smiled.  
  
Then Rose’s tummy growled.  
  
“Time for food me thinks.” The Doctor said. Then threw the sheet back “You wait here and I will whip up something.” he planted a kiss on her and then walked naked out of the door.  
  
She smiled. Then pulled the sheet back up and drifted back to sleep  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor whipped up some scrambled eggs, coffee and toast and placed it all on a tray and took it back to his room. He pushed the door with his foot and then he saw Rose.  
  
She was snuggled deep into the pillow fast asleep. He smiled she looked like a princess. He hated to wake her but he knew she was hungry. He set the tray down on the dresser.  
  
“Rose.” he leaned in and spoke in her ear.  
  
“Mmmm Mum five more minutes.” Rose mumbled.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Mum.”  
  
“Rose.” he spoke a little louder  
  
Rose opened her eyes. “Sorry.”  
  
“Its ok, breakfast?”  
  
Rose smiled as the Doctor stood up and brought the tray over.  
  
\---  
  
They sat on the bed eating and chatting. Rose told him she had totally forgiven him for wiping her mind. He had promised he wouldn’t think that the world was out to keep them apart.  
  
They got showered and dressed then the phone went. He had been expecting this, he knew he couldn’t answer it, it would be Jack asking for him to help and he couldn’t.  
  
Rose saw the look in the Doctors eyes. “How long do we have to stay away?”  
  
“Another day, but Jack will be gone by then.”  
  
“Will he come back?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “In time yes, but he needs to grieve first.” The Doctor sat on the chair.  
  
“So another day what will we do?” Rose looked at him.  
  
“Rose Tyler.”   
  
She smiled and then enveloped him in a huge kiss.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was doing his pants back up as Rose was doing her blouse up.   
  
“I will never look at that chair the same now, that’s twice we have used it for shagging on.” Rose smiled.  
  
The Doctor smiled to. Then the phone on the console rang. The Doctor stopped doing his tie up and looked at the phone.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
He then slowly picked it up.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Found you” then the line went dead.  
  
Rose saw the colour drain from the Doctor’s face. “Doctor who was it?”  
  
“Trouble, with a capital T”  
  
Rose gulped.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor ran around the console flicking, pressing, banging, hitting, twisting this and that. Then the TARDIS shook then landed with a huge thump. Rose landed on her back.  
  
“Rose, Rose you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, just a little bump am fine.” Rose pushed herself up. “What happened?”  
  
“I have to hide Rose.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“This being, it feeds of TimeLord’s, it has taken it all this time to find me. Now I need to hide.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well I cant use the Chameleon Arch again as I don’t have the watch anymore.”  
  
“You mean you need to?”  
  
“Yes, I have to become human again.”  
  
“Is John and Donna safe?”  
  
“Yes, they are masked by the human blood in them.”  
  
“You have human blood too.”  
  
“Not that much, regeneration kills it each time.”  
  
“So how can you become human without the watch?”  
  
“I have one other device, but its more painful than the Chameleon Arch and that was painful enough.”  
  
“Doctor how long?”  
  
“4 months, 6 tops.”  
  
“Where will you hide?”  
  
“On Earth.”  
  
“Earth, but how?”  
  
“I have jumped forward a couple of years. I will programme you to be my girlfriend if you like.”  
  
“Wont they know what you look like?”  
  
He shook his head. “I was in my 3rd body when I last saw them so it will have no idea. But I have to go deep under, I wont remember anything this time. Last time I kept a journal this time nothing. But I don’t have time to warn the others not to let me know who I am. You will have to do that.”  
  
“Ok, so what will the back story be?”  
  
“Well your 24 now and I could pass for, 34 maybe?”  
  
“Sure that would be fine.”  
  
“Ok, the TARDIS will fill you in on the rest. She will find a place for me and fit me in around it, like last time, but you will be with me.”  
  
“Ok, is it safe for me to use the TARDIS?”  
  
“Yes, I will programme her to land in a cupboard or something. The TARDIS will let you know when the threat is passed.”  
  
“Ok, then what?”  
  
“You will have to get me in here and into the chamber.”  
  
“Chamber?”  
  
“Yes, that’s the only place I can change back.”  
  
“But last time, Martha and you said you didn’t want to.”  
  
“That was because I fell in Love, this time I will already be in love with you. Come on I don’t have long.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose watched as the Doctor typed into the keyboard on the console.   
  
“Ok, no matter what do not open that door until the light glows yellow ok?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Promise me Rose.”  
  
“I promise Doctor.”  
  
“I love You Rose.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor led them down a flight of steps. She hadn’t seen before then a stainless steel door appeared. They stepped in.  
  
There was a glass chamber there, see through all the way round. It was glowing red at the moment. The Doctor shuddered the memory of the last glass chamber he had been in came back.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Just a memory Rose. Ok, the TARDIS will give you all the info. My name all that.”  
  
“Ok, it will be ok wont it?”  
  
“As long as the entity doesn’t figure out what I have done we will be fine.”  
  
“Ok, do it then.” Rose kissed him.  
  
Then he stepped into the chamber.  
  
\---  
  
He heard the shrill of the alarm going off. He reached over and slammed it. “Alright am up already.” he felt across for Rose, but he realised she would be at work already. He sat up and kicked the duvet down. They had just moved into a new flat. the day before. He got up and reached across for his glasses and put them on finally now he could see.   
  
He padded barefoot into the en-suite and grabbed a shower.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the flat. Just yesterday she had woke up in the TARDIS with The Doctor, now he was a human, like her. She had to inform Gwen, Donna, John, Martha, Sarah Jane and Mickey what had happened. She sent a message to them all to meet her at the plaza. The TARDIS had chosen Cardiff as their home. The TARDIS had imprinted the cover story into her mind. She had to tell the others.  
  
\---  
  
 **BANNERMAN ROAD**  
  
Sarah Jane was finishing up her article when her mobile shrilled.  
  
 _Hi Sarah,  
I don’t have time to explain, I need you to get to Cardiff by 8 pm, the small café on the end of the pier, it concerns the Doctor. Rx_  
  
Sarah text back saying she would be there.  
  
\---

 **CHISWICK**  
  
Donna was visiting her gramps and Mother, Shaun was at work when her mobile shrilled  
  
 _Hi Donna,_  
 _I don’t have time to explain, I need you to get to Cardiff by 8 pm, the small café on the end of the pier, it concerns the Doctor. Rx_  
  
Donna text back that she was on her way.  
  
\---  
  
 **LONDON**  
  
Martha and Mickey had just left Lucy with her mum and dad, when Mickey’s mobile went off  
  
 _Hi Mickey and Martha_  
 _I don’t have time to explain, I need you to get to Cardiff by 8 pm, the small café on the end of the pier, it concerns the Doctor. Rx_  
  
Mickey showed it Martha and she nodded.  
  
\---  
  
 **LONDON**  
  
John was sitting at his desk, when his mobile went off  
  
 _Hi John_  
 _I don’t have time to explain, I need you to get to Cardiff by 8 pm, the small café on the end of the pier, it concerns the Doctor. Rx_  
  
\---  
  
Finally she text Gwen  
  
 _Gwen_  
 _I don’t have time to explain, I need you to get to the small café on the end of the pier by 8 pm, , it concerns the Doctor. Rx_  
  
Gwen read the message, it had been two years since any word from them and Jack now this. She text saying she would be there.  
  
\---  
  
Rose’s phone bleeped as the messages came in, then she turned and headed for the cover job she had.  
  
\---  
  
He emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist and one in hand drying his hair, he sat on the bed and replaced his glasses. He was seriously thinking about getting contacts. Then the alarm on his mobile went off. He had 30 minutes to get ready, breakfast and get to work.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was stood behind the counter in the local electrical shop. He had his name tag on. He was totally bored.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had been set up to work part time in a coffee shop, it wasn’t too far from where the TARDIS had set a job up for the Doctor. Last time he had been a school teacher but this time she had put him in an electric shop as he was good at that. She hated working in shops. She counted the hours down.  
  
\---  
  
He text Rose to see what time she would be home tonight, he remembered she was meeting up with some old friends. She had text back that she would be no later than 10. He grinned. How had he been so lucky to find her. He had met her in the coffee shop when she had been coming in for her shift and he had been leaving. He smacked her with the door. Somehow she accepted a dinner date as way of an apology and they had been together 5 years now.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting in the café when she saw them arrive one by one. Finally Sarah arrived.  
  
“Ok spill” Donna told Rose.  
  
“Ok, the Doctor has become human again.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Listen to me.” then Rose explained about the entity, it was similar to The Family of Blood, it needed a TimeLord essence to survive, but it took over the body instead of using his soul. The TARDIS had lain a background and past for him.  
  
He was called David McDonald, born in Bathgate Scotland, date of birth 18th April 1976. His parents had died 10 years ago, he has a twin brother called John who is Married to Kay.   
  
John nodded at this.   
  
“The TARDIS did this in case he needs help. It wont be like last time, he wont remember anything about his true self. The TARDIS will let me know when its safe to bring the Doctor back. But you cant mention the Doctor, at this moment no-one knows who The Doctor is.”  
  
“What about all the things he did people remember them.” Donna asked.  
  
“The TARDIS has wiped all that, the Doctor never existed. John he has memories of you two growing up and everything, you all have to come by the TARDIS tomorrow when he is at work and she will place all the stuff in your head. Just be aware of anyone asking about the Doctor ok.”  
  
“Bloody hell. So who are you in his life?” Martha asked  
  
“His girlfriend of 5 years. He wanted me in his life.” Rose blushed.   
  
“Ok, erm what about Jack.?” Donna asked.  
  
“He is safe, he is off world at the moment.” Rose answered and looked Gwen. “He couldn’t interfere Gwen.”  
  
Gwen looked at her.  
  
“It was a fixed point, he couldn’t do a thing. He knew what Jack had to do, everything.”  
  
Gwen just nodded.  
  
“Ok 10 am at the flat.” Rose told them the address.  
  
“Good luck Rose.”  
  
“Thanks.  
  
\---  
  
David was sat with his feet up watching the TV when Rose came in.  
  
“Come on, that was never a foul. You need yae bloody eyes testing.” he was watching the footy.  
  
“Hiya.” Rose said as she hung her coat up.   
  
“Hi sexy, good chat.” he looked over the back of the sofa.  
  
“Yeah, good to catch up. How was work.”  
  
“Same old crap. There is some pizza in the oven if your hungry.”  
  
“Thanks, you want a slice?”  
  
David placed the remote on the table and the stood on the sofa and jumped over the back of it.   
  
“You are such a child. Climbing on the furniture.” Rose scolded up.  
  
“I know, but you love me for being childlike. You want some wine with the pizza?”  
  
“Go on then.”   
  
David cut the half of pizza into two slices. He picked the pepperoni off and popped a piece in his mouth. Then he licked his fingers. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Rose said, but the image of the Doctor doing just that a couple of days ago flashed in her mind.  
  
“Red or white?”  
  
“Red.” Rose answered. Then he poured the wine and Rose carried the plate into the living room.   
  
David sat down and cuddled Rose in as they ate the pizza.  
  
\---  
  
Rose woke when David’s alarm went off.   
  
David turned it off and snuggled into Rose.   
  
“David, you will be late.”  
  
“So. I want an extra 5 minutes with the woman I love.”  
  
Rose smiled.  
  
“Rose … erm can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“You know we’ve been together a little over 5 years now.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Well I was wondering … no hang on.” David threw the duvet back and walked over to his jacket.  
  
Rose sat up and watched him. Then he came back to her side of the bed.  
  
“I know its hardly the romantic way to do it but.” Then he pulled a red box from behind him. “This was my Mum’s, so Rose Tyler. Will you marry me?”  
  
Rose looked down as David opened the box. The ring was beautiful, it had a lone diamond set on a white gold or silver band. But the diamond changed colours. Rose looked at him. David (her Doctor) she felt tears in her eyes. She so wanted this moment but from the Doctor not a human version but.  
  
“Yes David I will and the ring is beautiful.”  
  
“Not as beautiful as you.” David grinned as he took the ring from the box and slid it on her ring finger. “Perfect fit.”  
  
“Thank you David, now you will be late.”  
  
“Yeah, listen I should be able to knock off at 2 today so how about you meet me at the shop and then we can go for a celebratory meal?”  
  
“Ok. Now scoot.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose waved from the window as David ran for his bus.  
  
Then she sat down and looked at the ring. She got up and went to the small cupboard door at the far end of the kitchen. Rose knew it was there but David didn’t, perception filter. She stepped inside and the ring started to glow.  
  
“Wow.” Rose smiled as the diamond changed from white, to gold, to red then orange.  
  
 _Miss Rose_  
  
Rose smiled “Yes TARDIS?”  
  
 _It only does that in here, the Doctor must of had it in his pocket when he changed._  
  
“You mean he was gonna?”  
  
 _Yes Miss Rose_  
  
Rose smiled then she heard the knock on the flat door. She turned and went to answer it.  
  
\---  
  
 **IN ORBIT OF THE EARTH**  
  
“Are you sure there is no sign of the Doctor?” the strange man asked.  
  
“No but there has been a strange reading.”  
  
“Let me see this?” the man stepped to the screen.  
  
“Mmmm, that is a strange reading. I think I need to take a closer look at this. Prepare to find a host willing if possible unwilling is good too.”  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK ON EARTH**  
  
Rose was sat with Mickey, Sarah, Martha, Gwen, John and Martha. The TARDIS had just told them the cover story she had come up with for The Doctor and how John was his twin. She had even made photographs up.  
  
“Ok so our parents are dead, you two have been together 5 years and are now engaged I see.” John nodded to Rose’s ring.  
  
“Yeah.” then her mobile shrilled. It flashed up DAVID “Shit, what’s the time?  
  
“Just after 2 pm.” Donna said.  
  
“Hello, sorry I ran into a friend I will be 15 minutes, I will meet you outside Fargo’s ok?”  
  
“Sure, see you then. Oh and Love You.”  
  
“Love you too.” then Rose flipped the phone shut.  
  
“The Doctor I mean David?” Sarah asked.  
  
“Yeah, we’re going for a celebratory meal.”  
  
“Ok. That is our cue to go.” Gwen said. Then they all filed out with Rose.  
  
“How about I come with you and make sure things are ok?” John offered.  
  
“Ok.” Rose linked arms with John.  
  
\---  
  
David was stood outside Fargo’s when he saw Rose approaching with John. “Oi hands off my fiancé?” David smiled.  
  
“Ok, ok. Congratulations David.” John held his hand out  
  
David shook it, then he got a shock. “Ow. Anyway how’s you and Kay?”  
  
“Fine thanks, speaking of Kay I am late for lunch with the in-laws. See you two later.” John smiled and hugged Rose shook David’s hand again, and again he got a shock. “Static.”   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  


  
_**Now what happened next some may say it was planned but it was pure coincidence that the person picked to be ‘the host’ happened to be one of the Doctor’s former companions** _

  
  
  
Jack had come back to Earth, he had decided 2 years was enough. So he landed in a small alley. He saw that they had filled the chasm left by the explosion that had killed him and devastated TORCHWOOD, what he didn’t see was the man clamp a cloth over his face and he slumped.  
  
“Sir we have our host.”  
  
“Good I am coming to Earth.”   
  
The strange man appeared a few moments later. “Mmmm a fine specimen you have there, scan him,”  
  
The man who had held the cloth did this. “Ah this is where the strange readings come from, he has a Vortex Manipulator.”  
  
“Oh now I am even more pleased.” the strange man rubbed his hands together.  
  
“He also has Huon particles, well traces.”  
  
“Mmmm that’s strange. This man is a time Traveller, oh I will love finding his memories.” the man then knelt down next to Jack. “I wonder what fun things are locked away in there.” then he took a deep breath and then a grey cloud moved from his mouth and transferred into Jack.   
  
Then the body fell.   
  
A few moments later Jack’s eyes flickered open.  
  
“Now that is better, lets get back to the ship and see what he has locked away.” Jack knelt down and picked up the small device in the now dead mans hand and pressed it.  
  
\---  
  
 **THREE WEEKS LATER**  
  
Life was normal. (well normal to David) to Rose it was boring, yes she was living with the Doctor/David, but she missed the travelling. The thrill of exploring a new world, god she even missed the running. How she wished things were more exciting.   
  
Oh how she was about to get her wish.  
  
\---  
  
Jack (well possessed Jack) was sitting on a chair, he was grinning, oh how lucky had they been when they had taken this man, a former companion of the Time Lord he was looking for. He also learned all his memories, he knew the Doctor could change himself human. He also knew all the names and faces of the Doctor’s companions living on Earth, he would look them up, starting with one Metacrisis.  
  
\---  
  
John was on a weeks holiday, not that he was going anywhere, Kay had told him to get the garden sorted and they wanted to sort the attic out. He had just pulled the mower out of the shed when he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.  
  
“Hello John.”  
  
John turned and saw Jack.“Jack, oh god Jack.” then he hugged him. “You look .. Well great.”  
  
“Thanks, you look good to, so have I missed much?”  
  
“Well a little bit, but that can wait, have you spoken to Gwen yet?”  
  
“No, I don’t know if I should.” Jack looked at his shoes.  
  
“You should, she misses you, we all do. You are back for good aren’t you?”  
  
“Am here now, that’s all that matters. You really think I should speak to Gwen?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Have you seen the Doctor?”  
  
“No, erm that’s a long story, you should speak to Rose.”  
  
“Rose is here?”  
  
“Here, look how about I put this back and take you to Gwen first them Rose.”  
  
“That’s a good idea.” Jack smiled,   
  
John didn’t notice the look in his friend’s eyes.  
  
\---  
  
TORCHWOOD had rebuilt its self, Gwen, Mickey and Martha were in the hub when the phone rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Gwen”  
  
“John, everything ok?”  
  
“Brilliant, listen I am on my way to the hub with someone.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“You will find out soon.” then he rang off.  
  
“What is it with TimeLords or Part TimeLords being frigging cryptic?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“John said he is on his way with someone.”  
  
“God knows, when you figure it out let me know.” Martha smiled.  
  
Ten minutes later John walked into the hub closely followed by Jack.  
  
Gwen screamed and ran over to him and slapped him then hugged him. “Two years and not even a bloody phone call.”  
  
“Sorry” Jack looked at her. The thing inside him just wanted to get to Miss Tyler, she was the one who was currently travelling with the Doctor, and he needed the Doctor.  
  
“So you back for good?” Mickey asked  
  
“Am here now, that’s all I can say. Look I would love to chat but you look like you have a lot of paper work there.” Jack looked at the files stacked up.  
  
“Yeah, had a lot of tech to find and catalogue, Ianto’s files were lost.” Martha said then she stopped. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s ok Martha, you can say his name you know.” Jack raised a small smile.  
  
“Ok well if we want to catch Rose she will be finishing work now.” John butted in.  
  
“Rose is working? Why?”  
  
“Long story but we can grab a coffee and she can tell you.”   
  
They said their goodbyes and left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was just serving her last customer when John walked in with Jack. Her jaw hit the floor. “JACK” Rose screamed then jumped over the counter and ran over to him. “Am I glad to see you, you would not believe what the hell has happened.”  
  
“I will take my leave of you now, Rose, take care of Jack.” John hugged them both and left. John had a strange feeling about Jack for a moment, but he pushed it away Jack had been through a lot and it would change most people.  
  
\---  
  
Rose took Jack back to her flat. David would be in soon. She sat him down and started to explain.  
  
The thing inside Jack couldn’t believe his luck, The Doctor was here, he had indeed turned himself human. Now he would meet him, he just needed to be able to grab him and they could be gone.  
  
“So this being thing, hasn’t found you?”  
  
“No as long as he is human he is untraceable, we have to wait at the most 6 months, well 5 months one week now.”  
  
“And you are engaged?”  
  
“Yes, David asked but the TARDIS said the Doctor must have been gonna ask.”  
  
“Well congratulations.”  
  
“Honey am home.” came a voice,  
  
“Thinks he’s funny.” Rose rolled her eyes. “In the kitchen honey.”  
  
David dropped his keys on the table and stepped into the kitchen. He froze as soon as he did. “Rose, code red.”  
  
Rose looked at him “David this is Jack.”  
  
“No its not, code Red Rose.”  
  
Rose then realised he had stopped speaking Scottish now and sounded like the Doctor, that could mean only one thing. “Doctor?”  
  
“Rose, its not Jack, it is but it isn’t. Ow my head, Rose.” David no the Doctor fell to his knees.  
  
“Aren’t we a clever TimeLord, thought it would be too easy, oh well, at least I know who and where you are now. I think I will take a little insurance with me.” Jack grabbed Rose and was gone.  
  
“ROSEEEEE” he shouted. His head hurt, What the hell had happened? Who was the Doctor, he needed John. He pulled his phone out and rang his brother.  
  
“David hello.”  
  
“John, who is the Doctor?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“This Jack fellow, when I saw him I went funny, said code Red then he disappeared with Rose said I was a clever TimeLord, is he on drugs or one of them aliens.”  
  
“David, listen you need to get into the cupboard at the end of the kitchen.”  
  
“What cupboard?”  
  
“Oh god listen you know where the green chair is?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Well pull it and the door will appear, there is a big blue box, you need to go inside and stay there till I get there.”  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“Doctor …. Sorry David just do it, your life and now Rose’s life depends on it.”  
  
“Ok.” David flipped the phone shut and headed to the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
He reached the kitchen and saw the green chair. “Ok, so I pull it.” he walked towards it, then he pulled it and low and behold a door appeared. “O-K-A-Y.” he pulled it open and there was an old fashioned Police Box. “What the hell? Why would Rose want this?” Then he remembered John told him he had to go inside. He placed his hand on the door and then he heard a click and pushed it open.  
  
\---  
  
“Get your dirty f**king hands off me. You have possessed the wrong man.” Rose kicked out.  
  
“Oh you are so feisty, this Jack has a lot of love for you and this Doctor. But he is angry that the Doctor didn’t help him.”  
  
“He couldn’t it was a fixed point.”  
  
The man just shrugged. “Take her to my room and restrain her.”   
  
Rose was dragged away. “I will kill you.”  
  
“Ah but this body cant die.”  
  
“Well I will cut you up and post your parts and then see you try and get out of that you piece of shit.” then she was gone.  
  
“Now I have two bodies.” he grinned.  
  
\---  
  
David’s jaw hit the ground. “W….What?” he stepped in. “I … it … Its huge.”  
  
He took in the sight of the console room. He had stepped up the ramp a bit then the door swung shut. He spun and ran back to the door grabbing at the handle. “Let me out, oh god, let me out.” he hammered.  
  
 _“Hello, is this thing on. Right. David hello its me, well you, well us. Erm I am the Doctor.”_  
  
David saw a man, well an image of a man, he looked like him, exactly like him.  
  
 _“I know your confused at the moment, I can only guess he has found us, I need you to hold tight till John gets here. I planted a message in you that if we were found you would get in touch with him. I need you to sit down and listen David, it is important.”_  
  
David saw the battered old chair and made his way up to it. Then the image began to explain what had happened. David just looked in awe as he explained he wasn’t real, he was the Doctor, an Alien, “So I am you?”  
  
 _“Yes, but a human version, my essence is locked in the TARDIS, that’s how I am speaking to you, you need to change back. We have to save Rose.”_  
  
“So is our relationship with Rose made up too?”  
  
 _“No, I love her as much as you do, the ring you used to ask her to marry you was our mothers, it is a White Point Star, it changes colours when inside a TARDIS, they are unique only come from Gallifrey. The ring is passed down from Mother to eldest son when he reaches Bonding Age, anyway that is for another time John will be here and we need to get the chamber ready.”_  
  
“Will it hurt?”  
  
 _“A little.”_  
  
“Will I remember?”  
  
 _“Everything, now we need to make a move.”_  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
John text the others told then to keep an eye out for Jack as he wasn’t Jack, then he arrived at the flat. he had a key and entered. He made his way to the TARDIS he took his key out and opened the door.  
  
He was greeted by the site of David running round the console and a hologram of the Doctor telling him what to press. “Ok, you two ok?”  
  
David stopped, he and the image of the Doctor turned.  
  
“Fine,” they both said.  
  
“Wow, that is surreal. Ok are we ready?”  
  
“Yes, I just need to .. What do I need to do?” David asked the Doctor’s image.  
  
 _“It’s ok John can carry on, now, I will see you in a bit._ ” then the image vanished.  
  
“Ok step aside please David.”  
  
“Doctor.” David corrected him.  
  
“Sorry. Doctor.” then John brought the chamber up and hit the switches. “Ok it’s ready. You sure its best to become a TimeLord again?”  
  
“Yes, I have to save Rose and Jack and get rid of that being. Now hit the button.” The Doctor stepped inside and John hit the switch.  
  
\---  
  
Jack made his way to his room. He opened the door and Rose was tied to the chair.  
  
“Like tying people up do you?” she spat at him.  
  
“Oh this is going to be such fun.” then he took a deep breath and the grey smoke left him and entered Rose.  
  
A guard quickly grabbed Jack. He started to cough.   
  
“Well untie me then” Rose yelled.  
  
“Yes sir I mean Miss.” one of the guards ran forward and untied her and placed Jack in her place.  
  
“What the hell?” Jack looked at Rose  
  
“Hello Jack, I have a fiancé to kill and a new host to collect. See you soon.” Rose waved as the door shut.  
  
“What the hell did I miss this time?”  
  
\---  
  
John watched as the Doctor writhed in pain as he became a TimeLord again. He flipped the switch when the chamber was done. The Doctor staggered out.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Ok, we need to search for a ship in orbit.” he ran to the console. He grabbed the monitor and went to put his hands in his pocket for his glasses.  
  
“There on your face, David wore glasses.”  
  
“Ok” then he started scanning. “Gotcha. Ok, I need to get out of these and then we go save Rose and Jack.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Oh I have a plan.” the Doctor beamed that grin.  
  
“Care to share it then?”  
  
“In a moment. I shall. First I need to change and so do you?”  
  
John raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I will explain, Allons-y” the Doctor turned and headed for his wardrobe.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood on the bridge of the ship looking down on the Earth. Soon she would become its new queen. She laughed. Then a shrill came from her pocket. “Phone.” she pulled it out. TARDIS was flashing.  
  
“Ah time to put the plan into action.”  
  
“David?”  
  
“Rose? Are you ok? They haven’t hurt you have they?”  
  
“No, they have me locked in a room, they didn’t take my phone, are you ok Doctor?”  
  
“Yeah, I am coming to get you and Jack.”  
  
“How can you get that thing out of Jack?”  
  
“I have a plan, see you soon. Love You”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Rose grinned “He is on his way. Has the human been prepared?”  
  
“Yes miss he is out for the count.”  
  
“Ok time for the next part of the plan.”  
  
\---  
  
“Is she ok?” John asked.  
  
“Yes for now. We need to get her out of there, are you ready?”  
  
“You sure he will fall for it?”  
  
“Come on, its fool proof.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“90%”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Ok 70% but it’s the best we’ve got until I get Rose out.”  
  
“Ok then Doctor lets go.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting waiting. She knew it wouldn’t be long. She had torn her blouse open, her pants had long gone and her panties were ripped, she had got the guard to hit her the blood had dried now and she had the start of a black eye. Jack was drugged to the eyeballs, he had been stripped naked and Rose chained to the headboard. It was the perfect set up, the Doctor wouldn’t know that Rose was the one who was possessed now. She just lay and waited.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS materialised in a small cupboard. “Ok, lets do this.” The Doctor slipped out of the door and headed for Rose. She had her TARDIS key and it was traceable. So he made his way quietly down the corridors.  
  
He saw a few guards at the door. He looked behind him and saw John was there. “Ok, you ready?”  
  
“Ok,”   
  
The Doctor stepped out “Hello?” he waved, “I believe I was expected.”  
  
“Its him, the TimeLord.” one of them said.  
  
“Yup, that’s me, so Take me to Your Leader. I love saying that.” he grinned. The guards led him away.   
  
John watched as they did, he followed as close as he could.  
  
\---  
  
Rose saw the handle on the door start to turn she grinned then she slid into the damsel in distress mode. “Come to watch again you f**king arse.” she shouted.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Doctor, no, you bastards.”   
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, his heart broke, she had been beaten up and god knows what else, he felt the anger rise in him. “What the f.. Let her go.” he yelled.   
  
Jack groaned.  
  
“Shhh Doctor. don’t wake him. He will just get angry again, I don’t want to…. I cant go through that again.”  
  
“Let her go, you have me now.” The Doctor shouted.  
  
The guard nodded and went to Rose and undid the chains. The Doctor then raced to her, he took his over coat off and wrapped her in it as he got close to her. “Your ok now.” he smiled.  
  
“Oh I am that.” then she took a deep breath and the grey smoke drifted up.  
  
\---  
  
John watched as the smoke entered the Doctor. He smiled. Right on cue. Then Rose flopped onto the bed. John then ran in the room.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry you are to late.” the Doctor/man spoke  
  
“Rose you ok?”  
  
“I will be, don’t worry I haven’t been touched, he did this to himself, I mean to me, its just blood and a bruise. Nothing else.” she grinned she looked at John.   
  
Well she looked at the man pretending to be John. She winked.  
  
“So your all powerful now then?”  
  
“I am the mighty power of a TimeLord.” the Doctor/man stretched his arms out.  
  
“Really? Is it all its cracked up to be?”  
  
“You would love to feel like this wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Not really, you see, that isn’t the Doctor, that is a Metacrisis, well John. He is only part TimeLord and Part human and little bit of something else.”  
  
“You lie.” The Doctor/man shouted.  
  
“Never, I bend the truth sometimes, might tell the odd white lie, but look inside. How may hearts does a TimeLord have?”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“And that body has only one.”  
  
The man felt the beat of a single heart. “I will leave this form then.”  
  
“Ah you see, that’s the other thing, you remember the Drey?”  
  
The Doctor/man paled. “They are gone, destroyed in the TimeWar.”  
  
“Ah yes, but, you see I have a vast stock of all kinds of stuff and I happened to have a few Drey’s. they come in handy for TimeLords, but are deadly to you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Wouldn’t I?” the Doctor looked at him.  
  
“Please I just want to live.”  
  
“You were gonna kill me to live?”  
  
“I know but its all I know please don’t kill me.”  
  
“Why should I let you live?”  
  
“There aren’t many of us Greys left. Please.”  
  
“You think I should Rose?”  
  
“Doctor, they are just trying to survive, maybe there is something you can do?”  
  
“Mmmm, I can take you to a planet.”  
  
“I have searched for a planet that we can live on.”  
  
“Ah but I have a time machine, I can take you to one, it is currently forming. But you will be contained until I get you there.”  
  
“Anything Doctor.”  
  
“Ok. Hang on.” The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS and picked up the thing he needed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor, Rose, John and Jack were stood back on the plaza. “How did you know he was me?” John asked.  
  
“Oh he has this certain look.” Rose smiled.  
  
“So Jack, welcome home.”  
  
“Yeah, Doctor was it true?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That what happened was a fixed point?”  
  
“Yes Jack, I couldn’t help, I knew that.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Letting me have that moment with him.”   
  
The Doctor looked at Jack and smiled. “It’s what he wanted.”  
  
“I know. Well then best get back, they have a mountain of paperwork and no-one to distract them from it. Bye.”  
  
“See you soon Jack.” Jack turned and left.  
  
“Well then you two I had better get back and get that garden done, pregnant women are very hormonal.”  
  
“Pregnant. Kay is having a baby?” Rose gushed.  
  
“Two. She is 5 months we only found out a couple of weeks ago, and with everything that was going on we thought it best to leave it for now. So you two when’s the wedding?”  
  
“Oh you know whenever” Rose smiled.  
  
“Congratulations John.” The Doctor shook his hand. Then the three of them hugged. John then walked away.  
  
The Doctor took Rose’s hand. “So you fancy going and do some running and saving a planet or two, I mean I love this planet but three weeks stuck in that shop, I need to have an adventure or two.”  
  
“That sounds perfect Doctor” Rose then dragged him to the TARDIS  
  
THE END


End file.
